My Addiction
by ChristieGordon
Summary: This is a yaoi EdxRoy songfic to Laid by James. If you've heard the song, you know it's about a fairly perverted relationship involving men in women's clothes. It is from Roy's POV as he attempts to make sense of their crazy relationship, lemons.


A/N: I got this idea when I heard this song today (it's old, from the early 90's, I think) and it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to do it. You can look it up on YouTube if you want to hear it. As an alert, it gets really perverted, probably the most perverted I've ever written. But, it was fun and I did laugh a lot. Oh, and, all Roy's POV, which I think makes it 100 times better.

**Laid**: Song by James, Fic by Animegeik

Roy sat at his desk with his cheek resting on a gloved hand and sighed, a mountain of paperwork waited for his scrawled approval. He briefly brought out his pocket watch and reviewed the time, it was still early, early enough to allow his mind to wander a bit to the previous weeks he'd had with his new young lover. His face flushed in embarrassment at some of the things Fullmetal had made him do; he wasn't accustomed to such perverted exploits. But the small alchemist was so damned convincing and sexy when Roy had obliged him. His paperwork seemed to vanish as his memories took hold of him.

_This bed is on fire with passion and love  
The neighbors complain about the noises above  
But he only comes when he's on top_

Roy lay on the twin bed and looked up at Edward, his long hair flowed easily around his face and shoulders as he gazed wickedly back at him. The blonde had perched himself on all fours on top of Roy after removing every tidbit of both their clothes.

"Do it," Ed insisted, licking his lips in anticipation.

Roy smiled as he reached for the lotion on the nightstand in Ed's dorm room. Al was away for a weekend in Resembool to visit Winry. They'd spent the whole weekend inside this room, ordering take out only when necessary. His young lover had an insatiable appetite for food and sex, but Roy loved every second of their time together. Everything Ed did in Roy's eyes had become a turn on, the way he walked, the way his mouth circled as he sucked in his noodles and yes, the way he looked at him and licked his lips right before requesting the lotion. The elder man squirted an ample amount of the slick fluid into his palm before he reached down and stroked Ed's very stiff member with it. He watched Ed's eyes glaze over and close with the pleasure Roy's hand instilled. Then he saw Ed arch his back in an attempt to thrust into Roy's hand. Roy spread his legs under the blonde in time for Ed to fall on top of him. The blonde straightened his own legs as his erection fell between soft thighs.

Roy brought his lover close and ran his hands down to his behind. He pulled hard as Ed drove inside him, a loud moan escaped his lover's moist lips. Roy clenched his teeth and rocked to allow Ed's movement's access to his internal sweet spot. Roy joined Ed's loud moans of pleasure with his own sharp gasps. He felt Ed trying to nip at his shoulder through urgent thrusts. Sweat beaded up on their bodies as they writhed and twisted to an internal rhythm. The small bed creaked and groaned underneath with the strain.

Roy vaguely heard tapping from below through the wooden floor. The tapping came a second time, more insistent and louder, more like pounding actually. He ceased all movement and listened, his lover had done the same.

"Goddamn-it, enough already! Some of us are trying to relax down here!" came a voice through the open window from the room below them.

Roy gazed at Edward, who'd propped himself briefly up on his elbows and was gazing down at him. Roy grinned at the same time Ed did and then their hip motions quite abruptly resumed with increased intensity and vigor. Roy's breathing became ragged and his body began to shake as he felt his climax gaining momentum. The pounding below the floor started up again, but it seemed to blend in with the pounding of the headboard against the wall.

"R-Roy I'm close," Ed said through clenched teeth as he thrust harder into his lover.

Roy was vaguely aware of plaster falling around him as the bed continued to thump on the wall above him. Ed's nails were clamped into his back, sending a bit of pain mixed in with the pleasure. He grabbed Ed's rear end and tugged harder, faster. He had to hurry before the pissed off military men below came up to bang on Ed's door. His own release was humming between them as the friction from Ed's stomach ground down into his erection and melded to the blonde's internal movements. Roy suddenly felt hot wetness between them as he spilled and moaned with each delicious contraction that seized his body.

Ed apparently followed as his moans had turned to sharp cries; Roy's name was repeated over and over at a fevered pitch. His lover melted into his chest, his heavy breathing slowed. After a few minutes, Ed lifted his head, propped himself back onto his elbows and gazed into Roy's eyes. Roy noted how the amber eyes held so much emotion; it was like nothing he'd ever seen. No one had ever quite looked at him like that.

"I love you, Roy Mustang," Ed told his lover softly before leaning forward for a passionate and tender kiss.

_My therapist said not to see you no more  
She said you're like a disease without any cure  
She said I'm so obsessed that I'm becoming a bore, oh no_

Roy was shaken back to the present as Hawkeye drew her gun and nagged loudly at him.

"Would you please quit thinking about whatever perverted thing Fullmetal made you do before he left and finish your damned paperwork?" she commanded loudly.

"Come one, I wasn't thinking about him," Roy very unsuccessfully lied. He should have known better, he flinched as Riza started on her usual tirade.

"You think I don't know what's going on in your head when you get that lovey-dovey look in your eyes…or how about the little tent there in your pants? I know it's not me your so glad to see!" she continued angrily.

Roy gasped and pushed his paperwork into his lap. His face flushed instantly with embarrassment and his eyes darted everywhere but back up at Hawkeye. How dare she notice something like that, he thought. He finally glared back at her and tried to reply but he couldn't seem to get a word in.

"One of these days it's going to backfire! If the Fuhrer ever does catch wind of your deviant sex acts, you'll be history. You've got to stop this Colonel!" She paused for a moment, put her gun back in its holster and collected herself. "Sir," she added for effect.

"But, Hawkeye, you know I can't…" Roy was interrupted again by another outburst.

"He's an addiction, a disease, that's the only way the whole sick relationship is even plausible. Don't you see? I don't even know if there is a cure at this point," she relented, as she threw her arms up and let them drop. She paced as she spoke, "I'll tell you one more thing, the sick obsession you have with him has really made you somewhat of a bore, the guys don't even want to ask you out for drinks after work anymore," she continued, still glaring at him.

_Ah you think you're so pretty_

Roy's mind shot back to the look on Edwards' face as he left on assignment this morning from their house, on a brief trip to Ishbal. He remembered how his young lover batted his large amber eyes at him and swung his braid so casually as he turned to leave, as if he never meant to look so stunning. Then Roy had to grab his arm and twist him back around to give his lover one last kiss. Ed seemed astonished at Roy's last minute show of affection. He'd said the words Roy always loved to hear.

"I love you so much, Roy," Ed said softly as he gazed into his lover's eyes.

"You're hopeless!" Riza exclaimed as she stomped out of Roy's office.

_Caught your hand inside the till  
Slammed your fingers in the door  
Fought with kitchen knives and skewers_

Now Roy was free with his thoughts again as they raced back to the house he'd purchased for his young lover. The same house that would be so lonely tonight when he went home without his Edward. The blonde had been so excited to move in and fix the house up, he'd woken early that day and nagged Roy incessantly until he agreed to take him shopping. Roy smiled as he remembered the look on Ed's face when he thought the man at the kitchen-wares shop had short changed him.

"Yes I did, I gave you a twenty!" Ed's face was red with anger as he shouted at the man.

"Ed, calm down, I'm sure if you gave him a twenty, it will be there when he opens the till back up," Roy stated calmly as he motioned for the man behind the counter to do as was requested.

The man reluctantly obliged and reopened the till.

Edward glared into the drawer and apparently saw his bill in plain view. Roy had watched in amusement as Ed lunged forward and thrust his hand into the till, pulling out the said twenty. The small alchemist waved it mockingly at the man, taunting him, a vindicated expression on his face.

"All right Ed, I think you proved your SMALL point," Roy stated smugly as he chuckled and clutched the bag of kitchen knives and skewers. Why the hell Ed had wanted these items so badly, Roy had no idea. He hoped they weren't for some bizarre sexual act Ed had dreamed up. He shuddered just thinking about it. Quite suddenly, Ed lunged forward and grabbed the bag from his hands.

Ed Clapped and put his hands inside the bag, his automail arm was now transformed into numerous blades and other sharp implements. His eyes glared menacingly at Roy with his arm poised for battle, "Who is so short they can't even make a point…you bastard," he hissed.

Roy immediately put his hands up, since it was Saturday, he wasn't wearing his alchemic gloves, "Ed…put the sharp objects away," he stated as calmly as he could.

"Not until I get an apology!" Ed shouted.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Roy mumbled. He'd been reluctant to apologize and looked at the ground when he said it.

"Louder Mustang, so everyone can hear!" Ed shouted as he brought one of the blades dangerously close to Roy's neck.

Roy glared at Ed, "I SAID I'M SORRY, OKAY?" Roy screamed right into Ed's ear. Roy grinned triumphantly as he saw Ed's eyes widen before the blonde cringed in pain, from the volume of Roy's voice, and stumble away. He watched Ed put down his weapon and transmutate everything back to normal. "Can we go home now?" Roy questioned as sweet as he could.

Roy was in such a rush to get busy breaking in their new reinforced bed (not positioned too close to the wall); Ed's fingers were still in the front door jamb when Roy shut the door behind him. He remembered Ed's shriek as he pulled his fingers out of the jamb and pushed them into his mouth. Roy had dropped the bag in his hand and rushed to Ed's side. He felt terrible, Ed stood there in the entryway in obvious pain as tears glistened in his eyes. Roy was surprised Ed wasn't shouting obscenities at him.

Instead, the young man just looked painfully up at him through long blonde bangs. "Ed I'm so sorry, here let me take a look," Roy said sympathetically as he tried to pull the fingers out of Ed's mouth. But the blonde pulled away from him and wouldn't let him.

"How could you?" Ed mumbled through his injured fingers.

Roy's heart ached; he wrapped his arms around Ed and drew him in close. He heard Ed sniffle and a choked sob escaped from him. Roy was surprised Ed would cry at something like that, after all, he'd endured automail installation without any tears at all. He softly rocked his lover as he held him, "Ed I'm so sorry; does it really hurt that bad?" Roy questioned. He'd do just about anything to take the pain away if he could.

'N-no, it's just…that you did it, I guess," Ed forced out.

"I didn't mean to, Ed, you know that," Roy said comfortingly. Now he felt even worse than before, like a real jerk. "Here, let me kiss it, okay?" Roy offered; it was all he could think of to do. He felt Ed pull away from him and he watched as Ed slowly removed the wet fingers from his mouth and seductively licked the excess saliva from them. Roy grinned wickedly back at him as he softly kissed Ed's wounded digits, then brought Ed's index finger into his own mouth and sucked sensually. He heard a low moan come out of his lover. When he looked back into Ed's face, desire laced his features. Roy half wondered at the time if Ed did the whole thing on purpose to seduce Roy into bed. Like Ed had to resort to something so underhanded to get him into bed, he thought as he chuckled.

_Dressed me up in women's clothes  
Messed around with gender roles  
Dye my eyes and call me pretty_

He glanced back to his paperwork now sitting back on his desk. Yes, his lover was a little odd; he had to admit. Roy shook his head and flushed a second time as he thought back to last night's lovemaking. Roy had come home from the office and Ed had a shopping bag sitting by the front door. Roy eyed it suspiciously all through dinner, he knew Ed well enough to know something was up. Plus, Ed kept giving him his wicked little grin every time he looked at him, the one that told Roy to expect something unusual and probably kinky. It wasn't normal, how he'd surrender to Ed when he was usually such a take-charge kind of guy. But for Edward Elric; he'd do just about anything.

After dinner, Ed had grabbed the bag and brought it with him as he led Roy into their bedroom. He brought Roy to the bed and the elder man sat down on the edge of it. He watched as Ed pulled out first a black lacy bra, then matching panties, and finally a red cocktail dress. "Oh, no…Ed I am not putting that on, you have got to be kidding," Roy said as he shook his head and started to chuckle nervously.

Ed frowned, "Oh come on, it'll be fun, I promise. Besides, I'm going away and I want to do something special to remember," he whined in protest.

"No way, Ed. That's just too much," Roy implored. He saw Ed's expression change to disappointment.

Apparently, Ed's determination renewed, he walked toward Roy, holding the items behind his back. The blonde leaned over and placed a passionate kiss on the elder man, his tongue gained entrance and flicked teasingly at Roy's. Then one hand reached down between Roy's legs and stroked his already burgeoning hardness through his military trousers. Roy's breathing quickened, he knew it would only be a matter of time before Ed had his way.

"Roy, come on, I want to fondle your nipples through the lace of the bra…I want to look up your dress…I want to press my lips against your panties," Ed whispered seductively between licks into his lover's ear.

Roy had to admit, when Ed put it that way it didn't sound half bad. Besides his mind had turned to jelly with the expert way Ed's flesh hand was teasing his erection. "Ah, O…K…" Roy practically moaned his agreement. He felt Ed pull him up to standing and surrendered. He watched with fascination as Ed methodically removed all his clothing with urgent kisses, licks, and sucks in between each article discarded. Before he knew it, he was stepping into the black panties as Ed held them out for him and was turning around while Ed fastened the clasp on the bra. He briefly wondered how Ed knew what size fit him, but then he realized Ed had probably measured his clothing in preparation days ago. Then he turned to find Ed holding the red dress out for him and he mindlessly stepped into it. Roy felt the silky material brush across his skin as Ed pulled it up and put the spagetti straps over his muscular arms. After Ed had positioned everything just so, Roy saw his lover stand back to enjoy his handiwork.

Roy looked down at himself; he thought he looked ridiculous. He wasn't a particularly hairy guy, but the dark hair on his legs looked silly under the hem of the dress. When he looked at Ed, though, he could tell his lover thought something completely different. Ed licked his lips and his eyelids were heavy with desire as they roamed Roy's body in the female outfit. As he stood in front of Ed, he saw the blonde position his hand over his own groin and start to rub himself over his pants. "Damn, Ed, you're really getting off on this, huh?"

"Yeah," Ed said huskily, his eyes never stopped their progression over Roy.

Suddenly, Ed came to his senses and he grabbed the bag again before taking Roy's hand and led him into their bathroom. "What now?" Roy questioned anxiously. Ed only turned Roy to face him and pushed him down on the toilet seat cover. Then Roy watched as Ed fumbled for something in the bag and pulled out some tubes and what otherwise appeared to be women's make-up. Roy started to protest but then thought better of it when he saw the swelling in his lover's pants. He allowed Ed to apply the make-up to his face, looking up when required and then down as Ed applied shadow and mascara. Then Ed stood back again and let Roy admire himself in the mirror. Ed didn't do a half bad job, Roy marveled. He'd totally look like a woman if he'd had longer hair.

"Pretty," Ed remarked as he watched Roy look himself over. Two of Ed's flesh fingers were in his mouth and he was sucking on them sensually.

Roy's gaze shifted from his reflection back to Ed's as his eyes caught movement. He felt his arousal rise as he realized Ed had pushed his hand into the top of his pants and was slowly stroking himself. Roy's breathing quickened as he heard Ed's soft moan fill the room. "Ed…" Roy said softly, as he noticed his lover's brow tense. Then just as suddenly as before, Ed turned and towed him back into the bedroom again.

The blonde wordlessly positioned Roy in the middle of the bedroom and spread his legs with his boot-covered foot. Then Roy watched as Ed crouched down underneath him, and lay down on his back, his head right under Roy's groin. Roy's hardness was throbbing and pushing out of the top of the panties as he saw how incredibly aroused Ed was. His lover squirmed underneath him momentarily, moaning as his hand resumed its motions in his pants. "Uh, Ed, do you really think it's appropriate to be laying underneath my dress?" Roy teased. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take; he was ready for some real action.

Then Ed lifted himself back up and gently led Roy to the bed, pushing him to sitting on the edge. "Cross your legs," Ed requested softly as he knelt in front of Roy. Roy did as requested and swung a leg over the other, he noticed the dress getting caught up between them so he pulled it back out and smoothed the cloth over his legs. When he looked back up at Ed, he saw the blonde's glazed eyes watch his every move. Ed's fingers were back in his mouth and toyed enticingly with his tongue.

Ed pulled his fingers from between his lips just long enough for another request, "Now open them."

Roy watched Ed's facial expression as he slowly raised the top leg and sensuously moved it away from the other until he sat with his legs spread wide apart in front of Edward. He was finally getting the gist of what his lover wanted to see. Roy put his hands down on the bed between his open legs and leaned forward, lifting the hem of the dress and exposing his panty covered groin to Edward. Roy maintained eye contact with the blonde and he was rewarded with an urgent moan. He watched as Ed's eyes closed and his mouth sucked hard on his fingers. Ed's metal hand dove down and pressed on his erect member through his pants as he leaned forward slightly.

Then Ed advanced toward Roy and placed both his hands on the elder man's thighs, under the fabric of the dress. Roy felt Ed's hands caress up and down as his lover finally brought his lips to press against his own. Roy rocked his hips slowly, he wanted Ed's hands to roam deeper, to touch the neglected heat between his legs. "Ed, come on, let's just do it now," Roy pleaded, he was surprisingly on fire from the whole experience and just wanted to feel Ed on top of him, raw and naked.

"Not yet," Ed replied softly. He pulled away from Roy and pushed his legs closed before he sat down next to him on the bed. "Pretend you really are a girl and you don't want to have sex with me because it's our first date," Ed requested like it was a completely ordinary thing to ask of his male lover.

"Ah…hmm," was all Roy could say in response as he tried to conjure up the right phrases and motions without starting to laugh. The last thing he wanted was to make Ed angry. Roy collected himself and sat looking straight ahead with his hands in his lap. He felt Ed's metal arm wrap around his back and his flesh hand gently push a strand of hair behind his ear. Then Ed leaned up close and cupped Roy's face with his flesh hand and turned the elder man's face toward him. Roy gazed deep into Ed's lust laden eyes and waited for the eager kisses sure to come.

Ed pushed his lips onto Roy's with a sense of urgency Roy didn't expect. Ed practically knocked him backwards with the force of his hunger and pried his lips open hastily as his tongue plunged deep into Roy's mouth. He felt Ed's hand roam all over his chest, quickly plunging into the top of his dress and thrusting under the lace of the bra. Roy figured if this was really supposed to be a first date, then Ed must be pretending to be a date rapist. It took him a second, but he shoved Edward off him and held him at arms length while the wild blonde panted. "Edward, stop that, you know it's only our first date. What kind of a girl do you think I am?" Roy stated bluntly.

Ed smiled, "I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away," he replied as he pushed forward on Roy's arms and locked onto Roy's lips with his eyes.

"Well, you'll have to slow down…a lot…or I'll go home," Roy quipped. He did his best to keep from laughing; the whole thing felt a little silly. But he'd play along as long as Ed wanted him to.

Roy allowed Ed to get close to him again and this time Ed was gentler with him. The blonde tenderly explored Roy's mouth with his tongue and kept his hand on his abdomen. Then quite suddenly, Ed brushed against Roy's hardness through the thin fabric of the dress. Roy gasped sharply and pressed his lips harder into Ed's. Thankfully, Ed's hand returned to the spot and rubbed softly on the tip of Roy's member. Roy moved his hips forward in an attempt to increase the friction Ed provided before the blonde pulled his hand away.

"Roy, you're not supposed to like that," Ed complained.

"I can't help it Ed, I'm so damned hot for you right now I'm going to explode," Roy admitted.

"Really?" Ed asked almost timidly before he gave him another tender kiss.

"Yes," Roy replied positively as he leaned into his lover and returned his kiss. "Just take me already, do all those things you promised," Roy requested.

"Only if you pretend you don't want me to," Ed responded between increasingly heated kisses as he brought his hand back up to Roy's chest.

Roy felt Ed's hand rub over his nipple over the red cloth and then duck under the top of his dress to pinch lightly at the hard nub through the lace of the thin bra. Roy moaned in response before he came back to his senses. "Stop Ed, don't…do…that," he requested.

"What…this?" Ed responded as he squeezed again and let a low moan escape into Roy's mouth.

"Yes," Roy said absently as he lost himself in the sensation of Ed's insistent tongue and hand movements. Roy felt Ed's hand move back down to his groin and squeeze him tightly. Roy thrust into it involuntarily and moaned sharply. "No! Ed, not there, please!" he implored.

"You like it, don't you," Ed asked as he sucked on Roy's lower lip.

"No, I don't, I don't…like…it…"Roy trailed off as Ed stroked him solidly through the fabric. He didn't want to keep this charade up any longer; it was killing him to not be able to touch his lover. Roy reached his hand down and unfastened Ed's belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed his hand into the velvety area. He was pleasantly surprised to find Ed allowed him to start stroking him. Roy found Ed was wet already with pre-seed, no surprise really with how much stimulation he'd already had.

Roy felt Ed push him backwards on the bed, motion for him to shimmy up further, and then climbed on top of him. Ed's hips ground into Roy's and his moans came urgently. Ed ducked himself down between Roy's legs and lifted his dress. Roy immediately pushed it back down, "Ed, what are you doing?" he teased.

"Don't you want me to lick you?" Ed asked with fire in his eyes.

Roy did his best to pretend he didn't want it, "No, not on our first date!" he exclaimed.

Ed pressed forcefully forward and threw the dress upwards as he pushed his face into Roy's black panties. Roy felt a delicious sensation seize him as Ed licked and sucked him through the barely existent fabric. Ed writhed over Roy as he pulled the panties down to devour Roy's length. The elder man clenched his teeth in an attempt to hold on; somehow, the gender bending had done a number on him already. He forced Ed off him as he felt his climax nearing and pulled the blonde back on top of him. Ed was panting and apparently just as aroused as Roy. There was barely enough time to pull down Ed's pants and get the lotion on him before Ed drove hard into Roy. The blonde only thrust twice into the pretend female before he screamed in pleasure, his whole body seemed to shake with the force of each surge. Roy's climax came just as brutally as he slid his pulsing member across Ed's stomach and spilled his seed into red fabric.

Roy clung onto Ed afterward, the two in a daze and still feeling the occasional delicious spasm race through their bodies. Roy finally felt Ed stir and shift onto his side. The blonde gazed into Roy's still painted face with a grin.

"Next time I'm going to get you a black dress to match your eyes," Ed remarked before reaching up to give Roy a lingering kiss.

Roy felt himself throbbing as he remembered the episode. He never thought in a million years he'd actually wear a dress for anyone, but he was glad he did. Ed made it the best sexual experience he'd ever had.

_Moved out of the house so you moved next door  
I locked you out you cut a hole in the wall  
I found you sleeping next to me I thought I was alone_

Roy turned in his seat and gazed out his window, it was a warm sunny day and the street held the sounds of people bustling about, doing their business. He looked more closely at the pub across the street and thought to himself. Although he liked to hang on to the good memories, everything was not always so perfect. His eyes dazed as he remembered the time he tried to break up with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Hawkeye had been relentless as soon as she found out about the two of them. She harassed him to no end about the ramifications of having sexual relations with a male subordinate. It was no wonder Roy had been so terrified when he found out the Fuhrer was coming to investigate rumors of same sex affairs at Central. To make things worse, he and Ed had been in constant arguments when they finally did get settled into the new house. Roy couldn't seem to do anything right, from leaving the cap off the toothpaste to forgetting to take out the garbage. It seemed like every time he turned around his little hotheaded boyfriend was slapping his hands to transmutate everything in his wake. He knew it was normal; to have a breaking in period, but it seemed to start at the wrong time.

Roy stomped into the bedroom, thoroughly frustrated in his attempt to get away from the screeching blonde behind him.

"Where are you going Roy? You can't just leave like that in the middle of the conversation…Roy?" Ed shouted as he chased his lover into their bedroom.

Roy was furious, all he wanted was some peace and quiet; he wanted his crazy life to go back to normal. Maybe if he'd just started seeing women again, he thought, all this madness would just go away. He turned to Ed and glared, "That's it! I've had enough! I'm leaving and don't you try to follow me!" he shouted right into his lover's stunned face.

"Wh-what? Leaving? What do you mean by that?" Ed cried helplessly.

Roy took a moment to settle down a bit; did he really want to do this? He pulled his suitcase of the closet and dropped it onto the bed. He rushed back and forth from the closet to the bed to fill it with necessities. He could feel Ed's eyes on him the whole time, watching silently. He thought as he gathered his things from the closet. Maybe just a break; maybe just a little time away to clear his head is what he needed. But then what about the Fuhrer, no he had to end it, now, today.

He turned back to Ed once his suitcase was full and closed. "It's over, Ed," Roy stated unemotionally. He only briefly glanced at Ed's face, he knew if he looked at him too long he'd loose his nerve. But the expression on Ed's face was heart wrenching. In that fleeting moment, he saw agony and heartache, trembling limbs and eyes brimming with tears. As he made his way to the door with his eyes glued to the floor, he heard Ed's cries.

"No! Roy, don't leave me! Please, don't do this to me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Ed cried as his sobs echoed into the house they'd shared.

As Roy neared the front door, he felt Ed's hands desperately clutch at his jacket. Roy almost turned himself around, he could imagine himself grabbing his lover and pulling him close, making everything all right between them for the hundredth time. He felt his own tears come to the surface as he turned the knob on the door.

"But…I love you! Don't go…please…stay…stay with me…" Ed's cries turned into loud uncontrolled wails.

Roy knew if he peeked for even just a second, he'd stay. He winced as he listened to Ed's excruciating weeping. Instead, Roy found his resolve and untangled himself from the now entwined arms of the grieving lover kneeling at his feet, opened the door, and left.

He woke up the next morning in a dorm room; thankfully Hawkeye had been able to arrange one for him on short notice. The thought did occur to him she might have been keeping one available for him just in case. He hadn't gotten much sleep, he was so used to feeling Ed wrapped around him while he slumbered and his mind had raced with the events leading up to the fight. Roy sighed as he got up to shower and get ready for work. Once he was ready, he opened the door to his room and turned around to shut it. He heard the door next to him open as he locked his door. Roy shifted his position to gaze at his new neighbor; he was stunned to see a blonde braid and a red robe. "Ed," he said softly to himself before walking swiftly away.

As the day wound down, Roy dreaded going back to his room. He had a feeling Ed would be waiting for him and he knew the stubborn alchemist wouldn't leave him alone. He finally finished all his paperwork and realized there was nothing left to do. Roy walked down to the mess hall and silently ate his dinner, choosing to eat alone. It was during dinner he realized how numb he felt. He had yet to actually feel the full effect of his choice on his emotions. Then he made his way back to his room. His eyes scanned the hallway of his new home as he entered it. No sign of his blonde lover yet. Then as he unlocked his door, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder from behind. Roy startled and whipped around to see who it was. He looked down at the sad face of Edward Elric. Ed's expression changed suddenly and became furious, Roy knew immediately he was ready to do battle.

"How could you do that to me, Mustang? You bastard!" He hissed as he clapped his hands together.

Roy quickly pulled the door open, threw himself inside the threshold and slammed the door shut again. He felt Ed tugging on the knob as he turned the lock. Then he stepped away, his eyes still focused on the clanking knob. He could hear Ed shouting obscenities at him through the door. Roy chuckled faintly, damn, maybe it was a good thing he left the shrimp when he did. Then suddenly the ranting and shaking of the knob stopped. It was so quiet; Roy could have heard a feather land on a pillow.

Roy's eardrums almost split as a thunderous boom echoed through the dorm, he turned in time to see a large circular piece of wall shake and fall forward into his room. It shattered into tiny pieces as it hit the floor. When the dust cleared, Roy could discern a figure in the haze, blonde hair, red robe, and yes, eyes like steel daggers. It was definitely his Edward. Roy started to back up and positioned his thumb and fingers for ignition. "Ed, I'm warning you, you need to stop this right now," Roy commanded sternly.

"You started it, Roy fucking Mustang," Ed replied in a mocking voice.

"Blowing things up won't solve anything," Roy reasoned.

"It'll make me feel better!" he shouted back.

Just then, Hawkeye and a host of military personnel stormed the area. Ed scattered before anyone had any reason to suspect what he'd done. Roy turned and slumped into the chair at his still standing table. Riza had walked over to console him.

Roy chuckled now as his gaze turned to a small child outside his window. He thought back to how infuriated Edward had been and now terrified he was, he'd never seen him like that before and thankfully he hadn't since. The child dropped a sucker from his hand and started to wail for his mother. The scene somehow reminded him of Edward. His memory spun back to that night.

Roy lay in bed in his broken dorm room thinking again about how terrible his day had gone and the sorrowful pleas of Edwards voice as he left him in their house the previous night. He wasn't sure which was worse, the begging Edward or the one who hated him. He turned onto his side and closed his dark eyes, if he shut them tight enough, maybe the visions of Edward glaring at him with pure loathing would disappear.

The sun shined in through the small window in his dormitory bedroom and lit up the underneath of Roy's eyelids. He snuggled back into the warm body pressed behind him and breathed in deeply. He felt a small arm wrapped around his side and he clutched it tightly against his skin. Edward, he thought contentedly. Then his eyes shot open, what the hell? "Edward?" Roy blurted dumbfounded as he twisted quickly in the bed. His eyes scanned the small outline of a body under the sheets and the blonde hair that spilled out behind him. The body stirred and Roy turned around to face his middle of the night visitor.

He gazed at Ed's large amber eyes as they slowly fluttered open. Roy was surprised; the blonde still looked so tired. There were dark circles under his eyes and the lids were slightly red and swollen. As soon as Ed's golden orbs focused on him, Roy saw them fill with tears.

"Roy? Oh Roy…" Ed's voice wavered as he timidly spoke his lover's name.

Roy watched in fascination as Ed pushed his forehead against his chest. He heard a sniffle escape from him and any plans the elder man had of ever distancing himself from Ed dissipated like oil on water. He drew his lover close to him and held him tightly. Roy kissed the impossibly soft blonde hair he'd always cherished and internally thanked whatever higher being was responsible for bringing his Edward back to him. Roy felt his own hot tears roll down his cheeks to mingle between golden strands. "I'm so sorry Ed. I never should have left, not like that. I love you so much." Ed's hold tightened around him until it almost crushed him, but he didn't care, all he needed in that instant was exactly what he had. He felt Ed's body start to quiver with quiet weeping as the meaning behind Roy's words registered in his lovers mind. Roy decided in that sweetly intimate moment he would never, ever, no matter the reason, leave Ed's side.

Roy's vision blurred, the street below his window turned hazy. He raised his gloved hands to clear the wetness from his eyes. Damn, he thought, it still affected him so much to think about that morning. How grateful he was he'd changed his mind. A wicked grin spread across his lips as Roy realized he'd never have known how sexy a dress can be on a man if Ed had allowed him to leave him. "Damn-it Ed," he spoke softly to the still empty room, "_You're driving me crazy, when are you coming home_."

The End

I changed the lyric slightly from 'she' to 'he' for obvious reasons.


End file.
